


More Than Before

by flickawhip



Series: More Than This - Mirror Philippa/Katrina AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Katrina needs to feel alive, Philippa helps.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Series: More Than This - Mirror Philippa/Katrina AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181636
Kudos: 2





	More Than Before

“Pip…”

“Shh, I’m here…”

Philippa moves to ease Katrina’s fear, stroking her cheek even as she pushes into her, feeling Katrina clench around the toy with a whine of pure pain, Philippa’s lips brushing her forehead, cheeks, chin then slowly lips, gently kissing her, stroking her hands up Katrina’s back, holding her down in place as she kisses her, letting Katrina have time to relax, hating the whine of pain that comes as Katrina finally unclenches.

“Fuck…”

“Shhh.”

Philippa moves now to almost lift Katrina’s hips, her grip firm but loving, settling Katrina into a slow pace, noting the way she clenches each time. 

“Easy ‘Trina… Easy now…”

She speaks softly, guiding her lover in pace, noting the small flickers of pain and working to relax her enough, long fingers teasing at her chest and clit, until Katrina finally seizes her lips with a fierce kiss, letting herself want Philippa’s strap inside her, the relaxation escaping her as a near squeal, her hands gripping Philippa’s shoulders, the pace slowing as Philippa let Katrina try to relax, to settle to the pace, Philippa only letting go to lift Katrina and carry her to the bed, settling her down to finally push into her more firmly and viciously. 

“Pip!.... fuck… don’t… don’t stop.”

“I won’t…”

Philippa promises, making the pace only the more fierce, pulling her into each thrust until Katrina lets go with a wail of pleasure and misery, an arm covering her eyes as finally she lets herself cry, Philippa pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, peeling her arm away to kiss the tears from her cheeks. 

“You’re alive… really alive… my ‘Trina…”

“Pip…”

Katrina sits up then, pushing Philippa back to settle in her lap, grunting softly as she settled into Philippa’s lap, aware how broken her legs are, how sore she is, but not caring. Her lips brushing over Philippa’s, her words soft and loving. 

“Only you would find a way to fuck me back to life…”

“Still feel alive?”

Philippa teases and grins when Katrina kisses her roughly.

“Yes, but I still want you…”

The near loss of Philippa, of her life, has only made Katrina more desperate for promises, for pleasure. 

“You have me…”

Philippa promises, making a slow pace, reclaiming Katrina one more time until she can feel Katrina shaking. 

“You always have me.”

The promise comes even as she brings Katrina to one more release, wrapping Katrina in her arms to hold her closer, cradling her as she finally cries brutal, angry, miserable, tears. 

“I’ve got you ‘Trina… I’ve got you.”


End file.
